XXIX.
The invasion of Nassau meets with catastrophe. Teach and Rackham seek revenge for the death of Charles Vane. Eleanor adjusts to her new role. Synopsis After their victory on the Maroon Island, the alliance of pirates set their sights on retaking Nassau. As they approach, Captain Flint worries that the fragile alliance won’t hold, but John Silver reassures him; he himself hasn’t considered murdering Flint in months. What was supposed to be an invasion of overwhelming force, only ended in disaster. Woodes Rogers continues to demonstrate that he is Flint’s intellectual equal; before the approach, he set a trap by intentionally sinking ships as a hidden blockade. Most of Flint’s fleet run aground on the underwater wrecks, within range of Nassau’s cannons. Bloody carnage quickly ensues. The only ship not caught is Blackbeard’s, with Jack Rackham and Anne Bonny on-board. They make a tactical retreat to draw Woodes’ fleet away from the survivors. Flint orders his men to abandon ship and retreat. However, while abandoning ship, Silver is blown into the sea and pulled underwater. Flint prepares to go in after him, but looking around he’s forced to stay with the survivors still scrambling to get away on lifeboats. While the battle ensues, Eleanor Guthrie, Max and the other civilians are holed-up safe under Fort Nassau. Eleanor has reinvented herself as Woodes’ genteel and docile wife, sitting silently with her needlepoint, although Max refuses to play the pacified role. John Silver’s metal prosthetic boot has become tangled in the rigging, and begins dragging him down to the seabed. Looking up at the carnage on the sea's surface, he finally frees himself. With his lungs bursting and heart pounding in his ears, he swims up into the breached ship for air. On Blackbeard’s ship, they are quickly being chased down by the nimble navy sloops. Rackham insists on fighting in the vanguard as they repel the boarders, risking his life seemingly to become worthy in Blackbeard’s eyes. In the aftermath, Bonny sets him straight; stop beating himself up over Charles Vane’s death, and honour his sacrifice while doing things his own way. On an isolated beach near Nassau, Madi and Flint watch dejectedly as the last of the bedraggled pirate survivors reach their rendezvous, with no sign of Silver. Billy Bones arrives and leads them into the interior where his pirate rebels hold out. However, mourning Silver and the others quickly turns to tension. Billy does not trust Flint, and will not allow him to dominate the pirate alliance; he has built the rebellion around “Long John Silver” so that Flint is no longer indispensable. Flint faces off against Billy in a test of wills, holding the location of the Urca gold over Billy’s head. However, Madi corrects him; she also knows where the treasure chests are, from Silver who is now her lovers. In Nassau, Woodes’ new second in command, the psychopathic Captain Berringer, informs him that they have 121 captured pirates, including Mr. De Groot and Doc Howell. Woodes bluntly informs Max that her tavern will be commandeered to host all the trials, with no financial compensation or recognition of their handshake partnership. Later that night, Eleanor dresses him down for turning on Max. Woodes confesses that he’s in massive debt, and his spiteful ex-wife has pushed his creditors to foreclose on his loans. In the end, John Silver drags himself from the surf and onto a flotsam strewn beach. Laying gasping on the sand, an unknown man, who has been searching the wreckage by torchlight, finds him. Whoever this man is, he knows Silver. Memorable Quotes Trivia * Woodes’ new right hand man, Captain Berringer, is actually Captain Flint’s brother ... well, actors Chris Larkin (nee Stephens) and Toby Stephens are real-life brothers. * It’s really is a hard life for a dairy goat, but Luke Arnold assures us on twitter "The goat is fine. Never even got wet." * David Wilmot who plays Israel Hands, also starred in the 2012 TV movie version of Treasure Island, the story that inspired this prequel. Gallery Trailer 2560x1440.jpg EpXXIX-1.jpg EpXXIX-2.jpg EpXXIX3.png EPXXIX-4.jpg EpXXIX-5.jpg Creatingtheworld 2560x1440.jpg Appearances Characters *Edward Teach *James Flint *John Silver *Madi *Jack Rackham *Anne Bonny *Eleanor Guthrie *Max *Joji *Kofi *Billy Bones *Ben Gunn *De Groot *Woodes Rogers *Berringer *Augustus Featherstone (mentioned) *Charles Vane (mentioned) *Maroon Queen (mentioned) *Chamberlain (mentioned) *Israel Hands *Jacob Garrett *Judge Adams *Lieutenant Utley *Lieutenant Kendrick *Lieutenant Burrell *Dr. Howell *Colin *Obi *Ellers *Reuben *Judge Adams *Pastor Lambrick *Revenge Doctor *Zaki (uncredited) First *Lieutenant Utley *Judge Adams *Obi *Zaki Locations *New Providence Island **Nassau **Fort Nassau *Abaco (mentioned) *England (mentioned) **London (mentioned) *Spain (mentioned) *Maroon Island (mentioned) Organizations *Pirates *British Army Ships *''Walrus'' *''Revenge'' *''Eagle'' *''Defiant'' Category:Season Four Episodes Category:Episodes